


Encouraging

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Encouraging

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131715#t14131715)

“That’s it, take it slow, Neville. Just kiss it, lick it if you want to. Mm, yeah. You can touch it, wrap your fingers around here to steady it, yeah, squeeze a bit harder, that’s it. Can you suck on the tip for me, sweetheart? Just the tip. That’s it, mind your teeth, get your lips around it nice and tight. Fuck, that’s so good, Neville. Shh, not too far, you don’t need to go far, it feels _so_ good, baby, it’s okay. I’ll show you how good it feels after I come on your face. Promise. Hold still, sweetheart.”


End file.
